Figures On Ice
by KidHeart4
Summary: Duke and Heart find neither of them can sleep one night shortly after becoming crime fighters with their teammates. So they spend that late night getting to know one another a little more. Just a short little story that popped in my head. Just short and sweet.


Figures on Ice

By: KidHeart4

Heart:

"Come on sis!" Nosedive called to me as we headed out.

His skates were swung over his shoulder his shoulders as he waved me over to them. He and his older brother were dressed in their casual street clothes consisting of torn pants, vests, and t-shirts. I myself had decided on leggings with a long sleeve shirt beneath my hooded vest. Though I had adapted to the colder weather of their planet, it still caught me off guard at times. Especially in the morning and evening.

"Where are we going?"I asked as I followed after him and Wildwing.

Before long we were at what they called an ice rink. A large body of water was frozen with their people sliding along it somehow. As I looked over the railing Wildwing walked up to me from the shop he had just come out of. He was carrying a shopping bag that he then handed to me.

"Here sis, Dive, Canard, and I chipped in together to get these for you," my older brother said with an excited smile.

"You didn't need to do that," I protested, but he held the bag out to me still.

I then accepted it as I opened it to find a pair of white ice skates with burgundy and teal laces. I looked to my brothers excitedly, "Thank you guys!"

"What are you waiting for, let's go skate!" Nosedive exclaimed, tugging on my hand.

Soon we were out on the ice, or at least they were. Meanwhile I watched them as I tried to plan my first move.

"What's the matter girly-girl?" Nosedive asked, noticing my hesitation.

I blushed nervsouly, scratching the back of my neck as I answered, "I don't think I know how to skate Dive."

"That makes sense actually, we don't know what kind of world you came from," Canard noted.

Wildwing and Nosedive skated over to the steps I was sitting on to watch how it they moved on the ice. Both of them held a hand out to me.

"Dive you'll be too fast, let me ease her in first," Wildwing chuckled.

Nosedive reluctantly agreed before skating away a bit. Though he hovered nearby. Wildwing still held out a hand to me that I nervously accepted. Beneath me my feet slipped and slid, threatening to dump me onto the ice. Wildwing did his best to help keep this from happening.

"Try to stay balanced, you'll get the hang of it with practice," Wildwing said just before slowly releasing my shoulders he'd been supporting.

I held my breath as I tried to remain steady. For a few moments I stayed up on my own. Then as I was getting confident I slid into a railing. I gripped it to keep from slipping out from under it.

"It will definately take some practice," Nosedive commented as he glided over to help me.

"Sorry guys," I said sheepishly.

"It's okay, we'll have you skating like a pro in no time!" Nosedive assured me with an excited smile before boasting, "I mean you are with some of the best skaters on the planet!"

I shook my head, smiling before nearly losing my balance again. Nosedive gripped my hand and supported my other shoulder to help regain my footing. After a bit more slipping and sliding and a healthy does of determination I started to get the hang of it. I wasn't anywhere near where Wildwing or Nosedive, but I was able to stay on my feet at least.

We spent the day like that on and off. Just hanging out and learning how to skate properly. In time I got a bit better at it, enough to where I no longer feared landing harshly on the ice. Eventually they introduced me to hockey so we could play 2 against two. I ended up as the second goalie, but poor Canard had a tough time relying on me against the two brothers.

"Sorry," I repeated often.

"It's okay," Canard would assure me, "We're just having fun hanging out right?"

I nodded, appreciating their kindness and patience.

Before we knew it the sky was growing dark and the night air wrapped around us. We could see our very breath before us as it grew colder. We decided to head home to get a warm meal. Though as we were leaving I noticed someone approaching the now empty rink. We were a good bit a way from them, so I didn't get a clear look at him in the darkening night around us, but I wondered why he would be out so late to skate alone. Yet Nosedive soon pulled my attention back to him as he waved me over to them. Then I followed them back to our home where our mother waited for us with a kind smile on her face.

Duke:

It had been a tense day in our hide out, and it had been so long since I had been on the ice. For a moment I worried I would be too rusty. Yet old skill kicked in as I glided along the ice. I hadn't realized that the rink wasn't quite emptied yet, and I came to a pause when I finally noticed four figures across the way in the dark. With the features unfortunately given to me I was able to make out their sillouttes. Without a beak I easily recognized hers.

Once again fate twisted it's knife as I watched her pause to look over where I stood out on the ice. I grew anxious that she might approach me, but was relieved when her brother called her away. It seemed this was to be my existance when it came to her, narrowly missed meetings and close calls. A girl, who's name I would never know, would always haunt me somehow with how I couldn't even say one word to her.

The lonely night then kept me company as they left the area. The ice called to me like a childhood comfort. For a while I gave in to that call as I glided over it, performing tricks I had learned many years ago when I could skate in the sunlight. In fact I remained there until the sun started to rise so that I could at least see it if only for a moment again.

As I removed my skates I then turned to leave. Pausing only to watch the sun's light peeking over the horizon. The moon and stars faded from sight, warning me to hide as well.

Yet as I had slipped into the alley I thought I noticed someone coming out to the ice. It seemed I was destined once more to be reminded how isolated I was from her when she stepped out onto the ice carefully. For a moment I watched as she slid at first, bracing the railing tightly with her hands. Then she gradually balanced herself and was soon traveling over the ice with more confidence. Just as she turned around to look out at the approaching, dazzling dawn, I found myself pausing for nearly too long. For a moment she turned as though she had seen me, but the bright sphere of light caught her eyes off guard just long enough for her to cover them as I slipped away.

Heart:

Many months later after ending up on Earth I found myself to be quite restless one night. Ten, Eleven, Midnight. I just couldn't sleep for some reason. So I found myself wandering the sleepy pond that we called our home. Everyone else seemed to not share my problem as I found no one else up and about at this late hour. Even Tanya wasn't up to work on a late night project.

For the night I had been dressed in pair of leggings with a loose t-shirt bearing our team's logo.

I couldn't blame them, as we had just recently become crime fighters. We had encountered Dragonus for the first time since living on Earth. Wildwing was our established leader. So everyone had earned a restful night. Yet there I was wide awake, unwilling to even sit in the main shared quarters.

Eventually I made my way up to the rink above us. There I stood looking out over the recently clean and refreshed ice. It had been a long time since I had been on the ice myself. For I wasn't a part of the hockey team the others had formed. Yet I attended every game to cheer on my teammates. Nosedive claimed I was there personal cheerleader but without pom-poms or a cheerleading uniform. I laughed softly recalling this. Phil had offered to get one for me, but then Duke had threatened him for whatever reason in response to this. Wildwing had even backed Duke up on this, but as an older brother would. Our manager never mentioned it again, and had been just as bewildered as I had been.

Lost in these thoughts I hadn't noticed the elevator lifting in the locker room behind me. Nor had I heard the door open. So I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand suddenly tapped my shoulder. I spun around quickly to see Duke chuckling with an apologetic expression showing in his remaining brown eye, "I didn't mean ta scare ya sweetheart."

Like clockwork I could feel my face growing warm just from this interaction. I wondered how someone I had known for such a short time could have me react this way? For the moment I tried to ignore my pounding heart and looked back out over the ice to try and cool myself down in a way.

"It's comforting that this is up here in a way," Duke mentioned as he leaned over the gate beside me, his elbows propping him up.

I looked up at him curiously, "It reminds you of Puck World doesn't it?"

He nodded with a soft smile and a nostalgic look in his eye, "Not just that."

He then paused, as though he were unsure if he should say more.

"Duke, you can talk to me," I pushed gently.

"Well, bein' what I was back home I couldn't really skate in public. I often had ta wait until it was very late ta go anywhere. Even that was a bit risky with the price I had on my head," he told me with a tinge of regret in his voice.

I wondered for a moment if he had been the skater I had seen that night. Now knowing his frame I thought it stood out to me, yet it had been quite dark that evening.

He then smiled as he looked at me, "Ya know it's strange, but I feel comfortable tellin' you these things. About who I used ta be."

I felt myself growing warm again as he talked to me.

"Don't get me wrong, I trust the others with my life. However when it comes ta my past, I'm not sure the others would understand. Yet somehow you..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

Then he looked out over the ice. Before I could say anything he went to the locker room and then returned with two sets of skates. He handed me my own before lacing his up. I looked out nervously at the ice. It had been a long while since I had skated, and I hadn't been that great at it back on Puck World.

Once his skates were laced he stepped out onto the ice. Then he held the gate open with his other hand held out to me, "I would love the company."

I paused ucertainly, "I don't want to disrupt your skating. Besides, I wasn't a very good skater back on Puck World."

"Then let me help ya," he offered with a very sweet smile, "I won't let ya fall sweetheart."

How he tugged at my heart without even knowing it.

Duke:

I still held out my hand to her, hoping she would join me. When she hesitated I gave a reluctant nod before continuing out onto the ice. Though as I skated I noticed her watching me. Before much longer she was hesitantly venturing out onto the ice, gripping the railing as she did. I winced when I saw her sliding, nearly falling. Before she slipped I quickly glided over to her, catching her and then supporting her. She looked over her shoulder a bit surprised that she hadn't fallen back.

"I told ya I wouldn't let ya fall sweetheart," I reminded her as I helped her balance herself better.

Though she started out nervous and unsteady, she trusted herself in my hands as we continued around the ice rink. I noticed as she watched my movements carefully, taking note of what I did to move around the ice. Eventually she gave a quiet nod to me and I released her, watching as she remained up on her own. I smiled as I slipped around her, waiting to catch her if she needed me to.

We continued like this for a couple of hours. Few words were spoken between us, but we communicated perfectly.

At one point I slid to a brief pause before turning around to face her. Before she had a chance to stop I held out my hands and caught hers to keep her balanced. I then gave her an appreciative smile as she looked up at me with her cheeks growing a soft pink. It were as though we were in our own pocket of time. For a short time I could spend time with her while the world around us left us be.

I then noticed as she was shivering slightly from the cold at this point. Her small frame shook in my hands. Yet I could feel her reluctance to pull away for a moment, as though not wanting to leave this pocket of time we had found ourselves in. Keeping her hand in mine we skated to the gate.

As we went to leave I opened the gate and gave a polite bow.

Heart:

With every interaction with him I felt myself becoming more entangled with him. His smile was always genuine.

I carefully stepped out of the rink as he followed behind me. After removing our skates we headed to the locker room elevator. Yet before heading down to our headquarters Duke paused and went to his locker. I watched curiously as he returned to me, holding out one of his casual jersies to me, "I keep a couple up here. This is a newer one, I thought it would at least be warmer for ya."

"Duke, it's okay," I tried to protest, but he remained holding it out to me.

Once again I blushed as I pulled the jersey over my head. The sleeves dropped a good bit passed my hands, but it was undeniably cozy to wear.

"Thank you," I said to him with a smile curving my lips.

"No problem sweetheart," he said softly.

I then found myself walking along side him as we went to the galley. Without words he pulled out a stool style chair for me at the kitchen counter. With a quiet nod I took my seat as he then began heating up a pot of water on the stove.

I looked at the clock in surprise, "Were we really up there for two hours?"

Duke looked and gave a shrug as he smiled at me, "It appears so."

Not long after he set a mug of hot chocolate in front of me, "There ya go sweetheart. This should help."

He then pulled up a stool to sit across from me with his own mug in hand.

"Thank you," I repeated in a quiet voice.

"Don't mention it," he replied, "Thank you for the company tonight."

I then thought about it for a moment. I looked up at him bewildered as I asked him, "Why were you up there so late Duke?"

After sipping his hot coco for a moment he shrugged, "Just couldn't sleep. When I was a kid I used ta sneak out late at night ta skate, especially when things were...stressful."

"Before you became a thief?" I asked carefully.

"Yes sweetheart," he responded quietly.

I found myself growing curious, wondering about who he was years before we met. Yet I was scared to ask, for I didn't want to push too far. However still I heard myself ask carefully, "Duke, would you tell me, about your life before we met?"

Duke looked at me a bit surprised. I bit my lip, afraid I had let me curiosity get the better of me.

Duke:

I wasn't sure how to answer her. It was so odd to me that anyone was asking me about this. Yet there was something so genuine about her.

Finally I replied while looking into my hot coco mug, "As a kid I wanted ta be someone outside the norm. I wanted an adventurous life, but I also wasn't interested in bein' in the military or anythin' like that. When I was a teenager I found I had a knack for stealth an' sleight of hand. Eventually I found I got a rush from it, as well as skills that I could master. Afterwards I rebelled an' left home an' my family. Before I knew it I had a reputation ta keep as a jewel thief."

As I had grown accustomed to by this point with her, she didn't look away.

"I realize it might not seem like a life ta be proud of, it's complicated I guess. I don't regret my past, but I don't regret my decision ta change either," I told her as I looked into her sapphire blue eyes.

"If it weren't for your past, our present could be very different right now," Heart suddenly said, catching me a bit off guard somehow.

"What do ya mean sweetheart?" I asked her curiously.

"During the invasion didn't you help steal food back for your people? When we were in the master tower if it weren't for your skills Wildwing wouldn't be here with us," she explained, "And without you pushing everyone in the right direction we might not be crime fighters right now. Your past made you who you are, and gave you insight no one else here would have."

Hearing her words right now made it all the more harder to not reach out to her. Every word said was with purpose and a sincereity still alien to me. Finally I gave a sigh as I smiled at her, "Ya know sweetheart, you're somethin' quite special."

I watched as she turned a deep red that nearly matched her hair. She tried to shake her head in reply, tugging at my heart strings even more. In attempt to hide her blushing face she continued to drink her hot coco. For a bit it was quiet between us as we finished our coco and then headed to our rooms.

Before we reached our neighboring bedrooms I turned to her.

"I meant what I said sweetheart," I repeated as we walked along the hallway.

She looked at me with surprise.

I continued gently, "If anyone were ta be given that heart of yours, they would certainly be lucky."

Heart blushed again, "That might be hard..."

"Oh?" I asked her curiously, "How come?"

"I think it's been stolen," she slipped before biting her lip and looking away from me.

I paused in surprise myself now. She refused to look back to me and I started to wonder.

"By whom?" I enquired.

"I-It's nothing," she said with a nervous breath, "I don't know what I'm saying...I think I'm finally getting tired."

I smiled, knowing better than that. Knowing an escape when I heard one. Though I didn't want to push it any further. Yet I found myself unable to deny how fond of her I was becoming. Nights like this one sealed the connection we seemed to have.

"Alright sweetheart," I said as we came to our neighboring rooms, "Escorted back safe an' sound."

I gave a polite bow to her, with my hand over my heart and a charming smile. As I was still bent forward I could see into her eyes directly. She looked as though she wanted to say something to me. Yet she held back.

"If ya ever need someone ta keep ya company like this again ya know where ta find me," I assured her as I stood up straight again, turning towards my room.

"Duke," she started suddenly.

I turned back to her, tilting my head curiously, "Somethin' the matter?"

"Did you know I was missing?" she finally asked me.

I sighed, giving in, "I was still awake when I heard your door open an' close. After a little while I guess I was worried somethin' was wrong, an' I was a bit restless myself so..."

"Thank you," she then said.

"For what angel?" I slipped again.

"For knowing I was lonely somehow, and for staying up with me. I'm sorry if I kept you up though," she said to me quietly.

I shook my head, "Not at all Heart, I needed the company too. Maybe you an' I more connected than we can see?"

At the last part I gave her a sweet smile as I bent forward. I held out a hand to her that she grasped in turn. It was almost as though we had just made some sort of pact just her and I. Then I swiftly turned her her hand over, slipping mine beneath hers as I kissed it gently. I watched her blush once more before stepping back.

I wanted to stay there with her and continue talking. Yet I could see fatigue finally washing over her expression, though she was fighting it.

"Go ahead an' get some rest sweetheart," I suggested.

Heart:

I was reluctant to step away. Something about him made me calm, and for some reason I felt uneasy being alone. It seemed the longer I knew him the more tangled up my heart felt, if it was still my own at this point. These feelings were so new to me, I didn't know how to react to them. I didn't know how to react to him. Yet every encounter with this ex-thief pulled me closer to him. Even in this chance meeting late at night I had learned more about him.

In a way I didn't want this night to end. I wanted to go back on the ice and just be around him.

"Somethin's botherin' you," he said.

"I feel tired, but at the same time I don't," I admitted.

Duke gave a smile as he then opened the door to his room, "Do ya want ta stay with me for a while longer? I don't mind if it helps."

I found that I was nodding my head, though my heart tried to resist the invitation. Then before I knew it I was in his room sitting on the sofa beside him. We talked a little more as I pulled my stocking covered feet up on the sofa cusion beneath me. Soon after I was fading in and out of being awake, slowly leaning against his shoulder before finally closing my eyes. Feeling safe with him nearby I gave in and drifted off to sleep.

Duke:

I had begun reading when I noticed her breathing had changed. I smiled as I looked at my shoulder to find her leaning into me tiredly. Then I carefully set my book down and slipped my arms around her to lift her up. Afterwards I carried her to her room and her own bed. Once I set her down I pulled her team colored quilt up over her as she curled into a ball of sorts.

"Duke?" I heard her whisper in her dreams.

I smiled before stepping back reluctantly and returning to my own room. Somehow this young lady was pulling at my heart strings with every day we spent together. Adoration was merely a small part of what I felt when I talked with her. When she called my name from down the hall it tugged at my chest deeper. Then there were nights like this one, showing me that we were connecting even without words by this point. NIghts like this where we merely in sync, just two figures skating on the ice together.


End file.
